


Su Rey

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Child Abuse, Corporal Punishment, Forced Masturbation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su rey le enseña a obedecer y a ser un buen chico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su Rey

**Su Rey**

 

Cuando entró en el aposento del rey, este estaba sentado en un banco de roble cargando la ballesta. Los dorados rizos le brillaban a igual cantidad que las verdes gemas que portaba como ojos al ver el deslizar de la flecha.

—Adelante. —El rey le dijo, con esa suave voz que muy bien aprendió que no debía tomársela como tal. —Salúdame.

Una de sus rodillas se hincó en el suelo al estar enfrente del rey. Le tomó una mano, la que mayor cantidad de adornos tenia, y se la besó con delicadeza. Sus labios palpitaban por el irremediable miedo, pero no debía demostrarlo, no los príncipes no sentían miedo. Apenas sus labios se despegaron de la pálida piel se apartó con rapidez, aunque el hecho de que el rey tenía un buen aroma y una calidez corporal cautivadora le invitaba a quedarse cerca.

—Buen chico. —Le dijo y le sonrió. —Ahora, desvístete. Muéstrate para mí.

Sus ropas cayeron con lentitud al suelo, acariciando sus piernas, y sus manos con sigilo cubrieron su entrepierna. Un notable rubor inundó su rostro hasta sus orejas, tuvo que hacerlo tantas veces y su rostro continuaba sin acostumbrarse, mostrándole su debilidad al gran león. Su hermano se cruzó de piernas, se acomodó el codo fijando la punta de la flecha en sus muslos y se relamió los labios al contemplarle su hinchado y pálido vientre que era iluminado por los rayos de sol que se escabullían por las ventanas.

—Tócate. —El rey decretó. —Para mí.

Tommen Baratheon sorbió por la nariz descubriendo su flácida y pequeña polla, sus manos se acomodaron en lo extenso de esta. No fueron todos sus dedos los que la ocuparon, por ahora era un pequeño león. Sus piernas temblaron y se distanciaron levemente, sus dedos se movieron hacia la punta, era demasiado sensible y molestaba tocarla. Primoroso descendió a lo largo del tronco, gimió entre sus dientes, algo de placer y dolor acompañaban su voz.

Su mano se mantuvo a un ritmo lento, si fuera más arriesgado todo Desembarco del Rey podría escuchar sus quejumbrosos gritos. A pesar de que su columna se doblaba su cuello se conservaba erguido, su hermano una solo vez tuvo que advertirle para que entendiera sobre las consecuencias que se obtenían al no mirar a los ojos al rey. Las palabras de su rey era la más harmoniosa y comprensible, al menos así debía tomarlas.

—Más rápido.

—N-no puedo hacerlo más rápido… duele mucho.

—Te he dicho más rápido. ¿Me desobedecerás?

—N-no, mi Rey. Lo haré… más rápido.

Recordaba la primera vez que no siguió las órdenes de su hermano y lo fuerte que fueron los golpes que este le dio. Siempre eran golpes en su torso o furtivos pellizcos en sus hombros, y no se detenían hasta que suplicaba o la sangre le manchaba las uñas al rey. Él sabía que ello era solo porque él era pequeño e indefenso, si el rey no tuviera esa ballesta o esos brutos gritos no le darían tanto miedo. Aunque un poco de valor se le implantaba al notar que el rey refugiaba su valor en el privilegio que ese título le daba, estaba al tanto de que si le levantaba la mano a alguien tan importante se la cortarían antes de que pudiera parpadear. Si él fuera rey todo sería diferente, si él estuviera en ese banco no obligaría a nadie a hacer esas cosas. Tal vez si tuviera un ejército el rey no se sobrepasaría con él, eso podría solucionarse, si se esforzaba conseguiría su ejército. El rey mató muchos gatitos, seguramente ellos tendrían familia y amigos, estarían sufriendo como él y le ayudarían a terminar con ese malvado rey.

Sus dedos eran presurosos, su húmeda piel se contraía y dilataba. Sus dientes se apretaban y chirreaban al punto de quebrantarse, era tanto sufrimiento como humillación. En los ojos de su hermano se distinguía su rollizo cuerpo con tonicidades de deseo y en los suyos las iniciales y continuas lágrimas que los cristalizaban.

—Los príncipes no lloran. —El rey le repitió.

Detuvo sus lágrimas antes de que la voz del rey se alzara una vez más, sus parpados subieron y bajaron hasta que estuvieron secos. Las tracciones de sus dedos le causaban cosquilleos en sus muslos y un intenso ardor en su sexo. Los mismos se detuvieron al momento en que la orina emergió desde la punta y mojó sus dedos y pies, a escondidas aprendió a controlar su orina para utilizarla en esos momentos, esa era la única forma de detener el pedido del rey.

—Acércate a mí.

El rey recreó sus palabras en el meneo de las manos. Se secó las manos en su vientre y sin perder un segundo del tiempo de su rey, se dirigió a él. Joffrey separó las piernas y Tommen se arrodilló en ese espacio que se conformó.

—Tócame. —El rey le acarició sus cabellos, eran sedosos por lo que le pasaban sin inconveniente por los dedos. —Con la boca.

— ¿Con la boca? —Preguntó, aun no asimilaba la orden.

—Con la boca, ¿eres estúpido que debo repetírtelo? Usa tu boca si no quieres que una flecha haga que no puedas volver a cerrarla.

La hebilla del cinturón se desbrochó gracias a la agitación en sus dedos. Sus labios se separaron en torno a la punta de la rígida polla, era de un sabor salado y ardiente al que jamás lo encontraría apetecible. Sus labios descendieron hasta obtener una mitad del miembro dentro de su cavidad, su lengua se alargó y la mojó.

Sus labios se apretaban presionando la endurecida carne y se remontaban forzados, era difícil respirar. El rey rugió, una de las manos reposó encima de su cabeza y las yemas de los dedos clavándose lo dirigían hacia abajo. Sus manos cubrieron la zona que su boca no alcanzaba, su cabeza se movía con la fuerza con la que el rey la conducía. Al tener la oportunidad inhalaba profundo por la nariz y expulsaba el aire por la boca al redirigirse a la punta.

Sus dientes aparecían cuando perdía el control de sus labios, al parecer eran toques insignificantes que no molestaban al rey. O eso creía. Su cabeza recaía y sin sus labios cubriéndole los dientes, estos rasguñaron la húmeda piel causando un gruñido en el contrario.

Su boca se alejó con brusquedad de la polla del rey, sus cabellos fueron jalados y su cabeza centrada hacia la del otro. —Acabas de usar tus dientes, ¿por qué?

—No quise usarlos, mi Rey, créame. U-usted bajaba mi cabeza muy rápido y no podía cubrir mis dientes. Lo siento, no quise hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que es mi culpa?

—N-no, no, mi Rey. No es lo que quería decir. Por favor, perdóneme. —El llanto lo colmaría nuevamente si no fuera porque no deseaba oír al rey recordándole que no debía llorar.

—Bueno, te perdonare si te colocas como te he enseñado, pequeño. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Afirmó ladeando la cabeza. Le dio la espalda al rey, imaginar que podría hacerle al no verlo le provocaba escalofríos. Se arrodilló, sus piernas se estiraban y su trasero se empinaba. Sus palmas se aferraron al suelo, sus dedos se encrespaban levemente. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior esperando a que los pasos de las botas dejaran al rey muy cerca de su cadera.

—Buen chico. —Los dedos danzaron por su columna vertebral, su espalda se arqueó.

Las dulces palabras no evitaron que el cinturón se hallara próximo a su piel. Tener que esperar y estar atento a los ruidos lo desesperaban y laceraban mucho más de lo que el cuero lo haría. Captó el instante en que el brazo se dobló y el cinturón tirándose hacia atrás regresó con vigor a su trasero. Tommen chilló, fue tanta la fuerza que su hermano utilizó y el tiempo en que el cinturón estuvo apoyado en él fue eterno. Sus piernas no resistieron, su cuerpo perdió todo tipo de energía y se derrumbó en el suelo.

—Levántate. —El tono de la voz del rey era punzante. —Rápido, obedece.

Uno, dos o tres segundos fueron los que tardó en recuperar la posición. Sus rodillas le dolían y volverían a caerse. El cinturón y la mano del rey tocaron su trasero en círculos, rozando la zona en que el cuero lo marcó. La brisa lamiéndole la piel le encrespó los cabellos y el cinturón pegándosele le hizo clavar las uñas. Logró resistir y solo conseguir una agitación en sus piernas que no fue suficiente para una caída.

Una vez más, el estrepito del cinturón colisionando en su trasero llenó sus oídos. La saliva le corrió por las comisuras de la boca, las lágrimas sin poder evitarlo reaparecieron y sus piernas se retorcieron. Cada nuevo golpe era más y más fuerte que el anterior, pensó que no tendría piel y que su trasero se conformaría por sangre y carne expuesta al terminar el castigo.

— ¿Cuántos van? —El rey pidió.

—Tres, mi Rey. —Trató de hablar con un tono que no denotara su rendimiento.

—Bien. ¿Te duele?

—N-no, mi Rey.

El cuarto, no soportaría un quinto. El matiz rojizo en su trasero aumentaba con las forzosas respiraciones que la agitación le permitía. Los contó, eran seis segundos los que el cinturón tardaba en apartarse de su magullada piel y tres los que la brisa incitada por la misma acción se quedaba junto a él.

— ¿Cuántos van ahora?

—Cinco, mi Rey.

—Exacto, eso será suficiente por ahora, has sido un buen chico. —El rey dijo y le frotó con suavidad el trasero aplacando el dolor que lo invadía. — ¿Qué es lo que has aprendido?

—A no usar mis dientes, mi Rey. No volveré a usar mis dientes, se lo prometo.


End file.
